AnnabethJackson and the Olympians Symbols of Power
by LOST HERO101
Summary: Please Please f you reviewed or readed this story well I made it longer.  What if she was a daughter of Poseidon? What if he was a son of Athena? What if there never was great prophecy? What if it wasn't called Camp Half-Blood? Full summary inside.R
1. colorful breakfast food

**A/N-Sup im the new person owning this story and it is adopted so ya oh and those who haven't read this story here's ilovetoread666's full summary:**

**What if she was a daughter of Poseidon? What if he was a son of Athena? What if there never was great prophecy? What if it wasn't called Camp Half-Blood? What if Apollo was a great poet? What if Thaila was never the tree? What if she stayed with Luke and he never went evil? And with no evil Luke, would Kronos still rise and try to defeat the 12 gods? What if?**

**So on with the story**** (Annabeth's Pov)**

Bringgg! Bringgg! "Oh my god just shut UP!" I screamed. I hit my alarm clock with all the force in my body, which isn't much since its only 6:30 in the morning. Don't get me wrong I'm a total morning person. I just don't like that damn alarm clock. Who really needs a noise so annoying. A simple soft wake up is all I need.

I went to the kitchen. I smelled bacon. Maybe it was orange bacon. I once heard of this kid who only ate blue food. My mom, Sally, and I laughed at this kid until the milk we were drinking came out of our noses. That same day we learned about this thing in art where the main six colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, you get it..) have an opposite. It's like purple-yellow, red-green, and blue-orange. So now we make orange food, but only breakfast food. People would think we're weird if we ate it in all three meals. I went in and kissed my mom on the cheek. I only live with my mom. My dad left us when I was born. I don't know him and I've never met or gotten any type of contact from him, but I don't care I'm just happy that I have a mom.

I ate my breakfast and went to get ready for school. I put my jet black hair in a braid, with some of my hair sticking down to frame my face. Then I quickly threw on some jean shorts and a v-neck and added some mascara to my green eye. I never wear make-up, but I have some type of feeling about today.

**So there ya go the first chapter to the story. Love it? Hate it?. R&R**

**~LOST HERO101~**


	2. Normal School Day?

****

A/N-Here's the second chapter. Btw for those who don't know this story is adopted to let you guys who haven't read this story yet. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me go on and on. Soooooooo on with the story (Annabeth's Pov)

* * *

School was so hard because I have ADHD and dyslexia. It's always hard, but today it seemed harder. My homeroom teacher kept giving me sympathetic looks, but Miss Graham always looks worried for others. She's just that type of person, but I guess she knows something I don't, because whenever I see Mr. Bhadri, I'm given evil grins and looks so filled with hate that I had to look away quickly.

It was lunchtime and I was sitting in the cafeteria eating my peanut butter sandwich. I don't have any friends really. I have one, but she seems to be away and when you're in the tenth grade and have no friends, the popular kids decide to mock you into shame. So no fun. "Dayummmmm, Annabeth where's that little midget friend of yours?" Primrose said. She is the "hottest" girl in school. Bleh. So not true. "Ha-ha Primmy! You're so funny. Hey Annie? Did she get sent to the homeless shelter? Because I saw here there once. Maybe she was checking out her ROOM!" Stephanie said loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Okay, that's so not true. So instead of saying anything back, I ran to the girls bathroom. I called my friend up. Luckily she picks up on the first ring. "Hey Juniper! Where are you?" I want to know. If she is at a homeless shelter, I'll understand.

"Chill, I'm just a little sick." There is an unconvincing cough on the other line. "But I have to talk to you after school meet me at your spot". There was a dial tone. I wonder what she wanted to talk about. For the rest of the day, I was stuck in a daze. Did she not want to be my friend anymore? OMG! Think positively, Annabeth. Be a good thinker! I put a smile on my face, because I most likely have a worried one on.

I walked toward mine and Juniper's spot, which is under a tree in the woods behind the school. I see her pacing. She only paces when she is worried. Dayummmmm.

This is going to be awkward! I was about to call out to Juniper, but a growl made me stop in my tracks. I looked to my side and saw a big winged thing about 7 feet tall and is was ! !

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juniper walk in to a tree. A freaking TREE! This would normally bug me, but all I could thing was, "Wow, thanks for all that help!" I'd have to ask her about the tree later, because right now I was running for my Life. Huh.

* * *

**Second chapter of the story. srry for not updating a while my computer crashed so ya. anyways til next time. see ya**

**~LostHero101~**


	3. A Fury, Demigods, And a Camp?

****

A/N-Sorry four the long wait, so here's chapter three

* * *

This looked like something Miss. Graham taught us about, in her class, Mythology. It's a Greek monster... A FURY! Yeah, it's like a protector of Hades or something. If it is a Fury... GET BACK TO HELL! Why is it wasting its time out here? I'm sure there are some yummy souls for it to eat down in Hades' territory.I stopped running sometime during the rant I just gave, but I was next to the tree Juniper ran into. I climbed up the tree. Thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky. I was scared. Hey! I love thunderstorms, but I'm in a high tree. I'm not stupid. But I had to stay away from the monster! She flew up right beside me. . Not the best place to hide."Annabeth! You're going to need this!" Juniper whispered in my ear, almost making me jump out of my skin. She gave me a pen."Really, Juniper, a pen?" I asked

"Uncap it." she replied. I uncapped it. It grew, and grew, and grew until it was three feet long! It was a sword and it was perfect to my grip and balanced perfectly to! On the side it said Riptide. Wait, I'm dyslexic, that was way to easy. It's in Ancient Greek. Not English. Can all dyslexic kids read Ancient Greek? I feel really awkward right now. Please, just look away.

"What does it do?" I asked. The blade was like a goldish-bronze color.

"It's celestial bronze," she told me. "It's a metal that can kill monsters, but it can't cut through mortals. The mortals can't see the monsters because of the Mist. Only monsters, gods, and demigods can see it. Oh, wait! Some mortals can see through it." I looked through the leaves of the tree, I saw the Fury, and stabbed it.

But even after the freakishness of seeing the monster turn to dust, I couldn't get over the look that Primrose was giving me.

Shock.

I climbed down the tree with a blush on my cheeks. I looked down at my feet while I was walking, so I could hopefully avoid Primrose's gaze. I tried to walk around her, but she but her hand on mine when I tried to pass. "Look, I'm sorry about today, if I knew who you were, I never would have teased you."

"Who am I?" I asked.

"A demigod."

Demigod. Huh? I remembered what Miss Graham had said about demigods. Juniper had just mentioned them too. They where children of the Olympian gods. I lived with my mother, so I must have a male godly parent. But who? Zeus? No. I don't like heights. Hades? Nawh death is not a fun thing. I don't thing I could be one of the kids of the Big Three. The god of wine, Dionysus? NO! Wine tastes bad. Hermes? Never. Stealing = Bad. Ares. Ew no! Peace!, not War.

"Juniper, we need to get Miss. Graham! She might be able to help get Annabeth to camp, then we can tried to get her claimed!" Primrose told Juniper. Wait, does this mean the Greek Gods are real? I guess so. But what is this camp they are talking about?

"Um... Hey. Yah. What's this camp thing?" I asked

"Well, my dear, it's where demigods, or 'heroes' as we sometimes call them go to camp to train to protect themselves from monsters. Camp Half-God. Come with me," Miss. Graham said. I guess Miss. Graham had come out, huh. I didn't notice her.

I was standing right by the maple tree that pointed out the beginning of camp. It was taller then most maples. It was probably charmed with magic. I took a deep breath and crossed over the border of camp. It was like everyone could tell that I had come in to the camp, because all the heads that i could see turned to me. It was only about 100 heads, and I don't get stage fright, but i was uncomfortable. Wait, it doesn't look like they were looking at me. Above me. I looked up.

Huh?

* * *

**A/N~Aain sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review.**

**~LOSTHERO101~**


End file.
